


Sooner or Later

by Librazenith (HerBrazenElegance)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:11:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4903282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerBrazenElegance/pseuds/Librazenith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solas and his love have a moment together in the Emerald Graves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sooner or Later

**Author's Note:**

> Some porny, fluffy goodness to help my heart (and hopefully yours!) mend after beating Trespasser. Spoiler-free, though. This is related to my previous smut, [Velius](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3368270), and occurs before the ball at Halamshiral and the Fade in the same universe as A Girl in the Garden, meaning Lavellan is not the inquisitor.  
> Set the mood by looking up the Trifonic song with the same title as the fic and enjoy. [winky face]

“I'm glad you convinced me to come here.”

Shika, held safely in the wolf's embrace, twists her head around to look up at him, adoration in her eyes. The massive tree he leans up against with her in his lap looms overhead, and before them water falls from the high rock wall and into the babbling river below. They're a short walk from the northernmost camp in the Graves, separated enough from the noise of comrades voices and the evening's crackling fire to have some privacy that the tents can never offer. Contented, Solas gives her the subtlest of smiles.

“I had a feeling you would enjoy being away from responsibility. It is getting more and more difficult to break away from our duties as we deal with them, even if it is only for a moment.”

“True enough,” Shika says. She fondles a new strand of beads in her hair, watching the waves of the waterfall crash into the shallow river below. Solas takes hold of her busy hand with gentle reproach.

“You'll undo my work.”

“Can't have that, can we?” She teases, obeying him nonetheless and entwining her fingers with his. “I'd never have guessed you'd have much skill with hair decoration.”

“It has been some time,” Solas admits. “But I was not always this way, you know.”

Shika giggles and studies the veins in his translucent skin with her fingertips. “I admit, it's difficult to imagine you being my age once.”

“I hardly remember it myself. Yet it also seems like it wasn't so long ago,” he says, and something about his expression slips as he ponders that. “If you can believe it, however, I was not unlike our Inquisitor at one point. Forthright and stubborn. Hotheaded at times, even.”

“You're allowed to say mean things about her to me if y'want,” she says, and Solas laughs, jostling her a bit. “I won't tattle on you.”

“I hardly have a bad word for her thus far, even if I wanted to. She has been surprisingly pleasant to stand alongside for this journey – though her Templars I could do away with.”

“Do they frighten you?”

Solas scoffs. “No. They are minor nuisances. It is more a matter of what they represent.”

Shika makes a noise of understanding, unknowing of how else to respond. The quiet stretches between them, filled only by the torrential water nearby and the occasional screech of an animal somewhere in the distance, the beat of ram hooves as they scatter, fearful of a bear or perhaps one of the giants further east. She shifts in his embrace, parts of her legs going numb from extended sitting, and once she is comfortable again Solas places his chin affectionately on her shoulder.

“Do you know what I appreciate her most for?” He asks quietly.

“Freeing the mages?”

“Yes,” he says, genuine smile growing over his features. “Because if she had not, you would likely not have heard the call of the Inquisition and been brought to me.”

He kisses softly beneath her ear, and she smiles sheepishly. “You make me sound like a gift.”

“Because you are,” he says. “One I had not expected, full of surprises. And one I am currently finding harder and harder to resist unwrapping.”

His grip on her loosens and his hands wander over her midsection, running over innocent territory while he kisses the tip of her pointed ear and the curve of her jaw and quickening pulse in her neck. She doesn't refuse him, and before long Solas is flat on his back with her waifish frame pinning him to the dewy forest floor. Between kisses he works the clothing off of her body, and she wastes no time in helping him.

Shika presses her groin against the fabric covering his and giggles as he shucks the last of her clothing to the side. “We've never done this outside the Fade.”

“I am feeling confident,” he says, struggling to remove his shirt. He sits up with her still in his lap, and Shika helps him out of it slowly.

“Will it feel different?”

“It might,” he says. “For better or worse, I cannot say. Dreams tend to soften sensations like pain, though, so if I hurt you–”

“Then I'll heal.” Shika takes hold of either side of his face and kisses him, held tightly against his chest. His heartbeat is strong and steady compared to her quick fluttering.

“Will you be easier or more difficult to please this time around, I wonder,” Solas says when they pull apart. His hands slide down her back and fall comfortably over her rear end.

“Only one way to find out. But–” She stops short, embarrassment tying up her words before they've left her mouth.

“But?” He presses. “Do not be shy now of all times, _vhenan_.”

“I liked the time when you– with you on top, and I was on my belly...”

He kisses the middle of her chest. “Is that what you want?”

“Yes. Please.”

“We can work into that,” he says. “Would you mind letting me see your face first?”

She nods and they roll over, Shika settling mindfully onto a soft patch of grass with Solas between her legs and working out of his tight bottoms. She watches him become frustrated with them once they're past his hips, relieved enough with his cock freed, and he leans down to kiss her inner thighs so as not to keep her waiting. He lazily tries to keep shimmying out of them, finally giving up and devoting his attention to her once she makes a surprised noise at his tongue brushing over her sex too roughly. He slows down, focused on her pleasure.

When Solas first pushes in – sans pants successfully – Shika grimaces, fuller than she's ever felt in the Fade with him. Her hands fly to his abdomen instinctively, and concerned, he stops, but she lifts her legs and wraps them around his body to coax him further. He obliges, taking it easy while she adjusts to the feeling.

It _is_ different this time, without the Fade to dull their senses and soften the edges of anything awkward or uncomfortable. Charming Solas fumbles, determined Shika shies away. They're both clumsy and eager and their mouths don't always meet up right for the kiss and it's real, it's honest the way they stumble over each other in the heat of the moment, and all the little mistakes have them laughing with each other in and out of making love.

Solas breathes heavily out of his nose and kisses anywhere his lips can find purchase on her face, summoning a practiced self-control when she brings herself to come quietly around him the first time. He pulls out when her body relaxes and motions for her to turn over the way she likes, then thoughtfully brushes off any foliage stuck to her body. She laughs through her slightly labored breathing when she realises what he's doing, and it causes him to smile as well.

“Do you think the Dalish have similar problems during sex?” Shika asks.

Solas chuckles softly. “I imagine you would know better than I.”

“Finally, I can tell the others 'I know something Solas doesn't.'”

“I am certain few are curious of our private doings,” he says, shaking his head at her mischief suggestion and adjusting his legs on either side of her thighs.

“You'd be surprised,” she says, raising her hips to bump against his. “You could brag if y'were a worse man.”

Solas steadies her with one hand, guiding himself into her with the other. “Pray I do not become any worse than I am.”

Shika flushes from her own noises when he seats himself fully into her with the first thrust. She attempts resting up on her elbows and censoring herself with the back of her wrist, but Solas encourages her back onto her chest with a firm hand pressing between her shoulderblades.

“They won't hear you, _ma sa'lath_ ,” he reassures her. “Do what you must.”

Shika fights with shame as she obeys him, instead sliding one of her arms underneath her small frame and pleasuring herself. Her hips gyrate between the ministrations of them both, and Solas moans low with approval. His hand at her back slides down to the bend of her leg, beckoning her to keep her hips raised.

“Arch your back,” he says, his voice carrying a tone she adores. “Like that.”

He moves faster, no longer being careful about the sound of their bodies contacting. The lewd noise feels loud in Shika's ears even compared to the flowing water nearby, even compared to Solas' encouraging low moans or the ones coming from her own mouth that she tries and fails to stifle. She raises her hips even further, finding an angle that rubs her in all the right ways, and Solas accommodates eagerly. He places a steadying hand on her lower back, balancing over her with the other, and she tenses, tiny frantic whines escaping her lips when she comes. Solas gasps and swears, a sound she isn't used to, but she's too caught up in her own feelings to register much as he suddenly leaves her empty.

“Sorry,” she hears him say. “I did not...” He trails off, breathless.

The pleasant fogginess clears from Shika's mind after a few moments later, and she rolls over to find him resting back on his heels and gripping himself. He looks up from the mess on his hand to smile a bit shamefully at her, Elven apologies rolling off of his tongue.

“As much as I would have loved to have done that properly,” he begins. “I fear this is neither the time nor the place for... any further responsibilities.”

Shika smiles. “It's fine. You're right.”

Solas sighs, inspecting his hand again and holding it away from himself. “One moment.”

She watches him stand and head for the river to clean himself. She does similarly, remembering the leaves and flecks of dirt likely covering her front and brushing them off. Stubborn stems stick in her dreadlocks and she tugs them out, careful not to unmake the beads also woven into them.

“You mentioned something before,” Solas says when he returns, “about 'the Dalish'...”

“You mean getting covered in nature when they're humping like halla?”

Solas laughs softly at her crass method of phrasing. “'They,' you say. 'Them.' Do you no longer consider yourself among the Dalish?”

Shika's expression falls into something more serious. “I don't know anymore, Solas. I was raised Dalish, but my lessons outside the clan have shown me a lot. _You_ have shown me a lot, and as rude and vulgar as she is about it, so has Sera. I love my family, but I can't bear the thought of us being wrong about it all.”

Solas shakes his head and approaches her, kneeling down to cup her cheek and kiss her. “Do not dwell on it, _vhenan_. I am only curious. It is good to hear you are open to change.”

“Thank you for saying that.”

She takes his hand when he extends it, helping her to her feet and brushing away dirt that she's missed.

“Come,” he says. “Let's get dressed and go back to camp. Unless you would prefer sleeping with the bears.”

“Definitely not,” she says, and together they gather their things and look as appropriately organised as two lovers in the woods can manage.


End file.
